None
None
None
Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a retractable roof or one which can be folded into the rear boot of a vehicle.
Such a retractable roof makes it possible in particular to convert a vehicle of the two-seater coupxc3xa9 or four-seater coupxc3xa9 or saloon type into a vehicle of the cabriolet type.
In the case of four-seater coupxc3xa9s or saloons, the roof is relatively long, so that the retractable roof consists of three elements, each of which has a length compatible with the dimensions of the boot of the vehicle.
Description of Related Art including information disclosure under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98:
A vehicle retractable roof is thus known, comprising a front roof element, an intermediate roof element and a rear roof element, these three elements being mobile between a position in which they cover the passenger compartment of the vehicle and a position in which they are superposed substantially horizontally in the rear boot of the vehicle.
The invention relates more particularly to a retractable roof, in particular for a vehicle such as a station wagon, comprising a front rigid roof element, an intermediate rigid roof element, and a rear rigid roof element, the last of these being situated close to the rear upper edge of the rear boot of the vehicle.
The aim of the present invention is to provide improvements to the known means, in order to control and guide in an optimal manner the movement of the roof elements between their closure position and their storage position in the boot.
According to the invention, the retractable roof is characterised in that the rear element is linked in an articulated manner close to the upper rear edge of the rear boot so as to be able to tilt towards the front inside the rear boot, in that the intermediate element is linked in an articulated manner, on the one hand to a pivoting arm articulated to the body, at a point situated close to the front upper edge of the boot, and on the other hand to a lever articulated to this intermediate element and to the rear element, in that the intermediate element is linked to the front element by an articulated lever, the rear end of the front element carrying a finger capable of fitting in a groove extending along the intermediate element, first linking means being provided for controlling the pivoting of the lever in order to push the front element along the groove and make it pass above the intermediate element, during the pivoting of said pivoting arm towards the rear, and second linking means being provided for controlling the tilting of the rear element towards the front and towards the boot, during the pivoting of said pivoting arm towards the rear.
Preferably, said first linking means comprise a link rod linking in an articulated manner said pivoting arm to the lever linking the intermediate element to the front element.
Also preferably, said second means comprise a connecting rod linking in an articulated manner a continuation of the pivoting arm situated beyond its point of articulation to the body and the rear part of the rear element at a point spaced away from the articulation thereof to the body.
Other specific features and advantages of the invention will emerge further in the description below.
In the accompanying drawings, given by way of non-limitative examples: